


Gryffindor's Meanest

by juliab523



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First time writing, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, I dont know how long this will last, Modern Day, Mostly Hogwarts First Year, Orginal character golden trio, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pureblood boy best friend, Slytherin, harry potter never happened but Hogwarts exists and it's modern day, sigh I don't like gryffindor this should be interesting, sorry guys lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliab523/pseuds/juliab523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I don't know how far I will take this, and I am very busy so.... just bear with me. First time writing.)<br/>Sweyer (pronounced Soy-yer) Berry, a Half-Blood with a famous last name, finally gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Her pureblood side of the family has always been in Ravenclaw, but she knows where she wants to be: Slytherin. She's always been a bit snarky and dishonest, and knows how to get her way and rise to power, a suitable fit for Slytherin. She's confident she will be in there, and she has been all her life. So after packing her bags from her green room (modeled after the Slytherin dorms, of course), she's ready to get on with the Sorting ceremony. She confidently put on the hat, and was smirking until the hat yelled out...Gryffindor???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor's Meanest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sooo this is my first time writing and I'm quite busy, so bear with me!!! I'm a Slytherin myself, and I can't wait to see where this goes. Don't be disappointing if I abandon, because I'm a bit undependable. Thanks guys! Now read.

sorry guys chapter will come soon!


End file.
